Cultural Differences
by Jonnybrowneyes
Summary: It's a story about the Capellan Confederation and what they stand for. Please read and review! (By the way, my last name is Liao also!)


BattleTech: Cultural Differences  
  
By Jonathan Liao  
  
A little boy looked out of the window of a House Liao jumpship. As he panned across the wide expanse of space, a man tapped him on the shoulder. "Zhe hen piau liang, dwei bu dwei?" *This is very pretty, isn't it?*  
  
The boy, known throughout the Inner Sphere as Jeffrey Liao, future heir to the Capellan throne, hugged his father tightly on the leg. Sun Tzu was not a man known for his tears, but now they flowed freely in the presence of his son. He knew that at any time, the mighty clan Jade Falcons would find him, and eventually execute him.   
  
As the Chancellor reflected upon what had happened on the late Smoke Jaguar's homeworld, he realized that the deal with the Draconis Combine was not worth the price. In exchange for 20 of their new 90-ton Owarimasu battlemechs, he agreed to help retake Huntress. Franklin Sakamoto Kurita would lead the attack. Unfortunately, all did not go as planned. The dishonorable House Davion took the opportunity to strike at the Confederation's fifth and newest factory. The newly acquired mechs proved their power, though, as they grinded the Davion war-machines' charge to a halt. If the Liaos were known for anything, it was resilience. The Sun-Tzu smiled as he thought upon the subject.   
  
*Even when we were the smallest of the states, we stood together, facing down our bigger, more powerful enemies. The Capellan Confederation had a determination unmatched in the entire galaxy. Now, with me at the helm, we're taking back what's ours. And if I survive, I'm gonna make sure that the entire Inner Sphere understands that the universe is ours.*   
  
Liao rocked his child back and forth. *If the Davions dare come back for more, I'll make sure our Maskirovka is there waiting for them.* The mere thinking of the feared Maskirovka brought a chill over Liao even when they were at his command. Much like the KGB of the 20th century, they were also known as Death commandos. Their loyalty, training, effectiveness, and fervor rivaled even the mega-elite DEST agents of the Draconis Combine. If he had even only a single squad of Maskirovka on his ship, the Falcons wouldn't even think of hunting him down. *Alas, I do not.*   
  
Suddenly, a group of black-suited assassins blew open the door of his ship. Chancellor Liao smiled and invited them on in. "I expected you to come here. If you didn't know, I'm quite prepared for your visit. Remember, a Liao is known for his fighting effectiveness." He treated them to another toothy grin as he motioned the boy away. Just then, one of the men lunged toward Liao. The suited man didn't even have a chance. Sun-Tzu already gave the commando a lethal pounding of chi before he got within a meter. Before the others could react, Liao threw his hands onto his thighs. A protective black suit sprouted from his back and immediately surrounded him.  
  
"A Liao is also known for being canny..." He drew a sword from a cloth scabbard built into the suit. "...as well as honorable. I challenge any of you to a duel. If I win, you take the remains of the challenger and present it to your Kahn. If I lose, then you are free to do with me as you please." A slight buzzing noise alerted Sun-Tzu to a comlink in use. After a few seconds, the noise was silenced.   
  
"We accept your duel," said the lead commando in a slightly mechanical voice, no doubt an unwanted souvenir from past missions. After hearing this, the Chancellor took down a sword, constructed in the typical Chinese fashion. This sword was obviously well kept, with only a few nicks and scratches on the hilt.  
  
"Here, take this," said the Chancellor as he offered one of the swords to the volunteer. Liao also allowed the commando to inspect his sword as well. The commando, pleased with the quality of the swords, stated, "It shall be an honor to fight you." He then tossed Liao's sword to its respective owner and rolled into a uniquely clannish fighting stance with his sword perpendicular to the ground. His opponent, however, was the exact opposite. Totally relaxed, he made smooth, sinewy movements, seemingly unconsciously covering every opening he had. In reality, this defense posture took decades to master, requiring much concentration.   
  
Within moments, Sun-Tzu decided upon which fighting style he would adopt at first. *How about Earth?* This fighting style was common in the Capellan Confederation, and personified the uncanny ability of House Liao to survive, and fight back with a ferocity twice their opponent's. As the name suggested, this style emphasizes stability and resilience. Which meant that the opponent would have the opportunity to strike first. Unfortunately, that was not an option. Sun Tzu quickly dismissed the idea and looked for another. *Fire. Relentless attacks, personifying the soul of House Liao. Yes, this is the one I will choose.*  
  
By now, 3 seconds had gone by, an eternity for a true warrior. Liao lunged forward, striking with a fierce downward axe. The commando barely had enough time to block, but was able to pull off a counter-move. He rolled with the blow, using the excess kinetic energy to push him forward. A few stray sparks flew up as his sword blocked another of the Chancellor's attacks. Though the commando was putting on a valiant attempt, the tide of the duel was favoring Liao. Suddenly, Sun Tzu's sword was cut into two by a hack from his opponent. With the honor of a Jade Falcon clanner, the commando threw down his sword, and offered an unaided duel. Liao accepted as he stripped himself of the flexible black armor. The clanner did the same, and looked Sun-Tzu in the eye.   
  
When the capellan finally got a good look at the commando, he gasped as he saw how huge the clanner's arms were. *This clanner is from an elemental caste!* Attacking at full strength would be suicide. Even letting the clanner get off one hit would be devastating. But Sun-Tzu was a warrior. He would never surrender, or relent an inch. Because of his studies of Tai Chi Chuan, he also knew delicate pressure points that could let him control the opponent with a touch. *I must be like the water, with waves that attack, and draw back. Attack and draw back.*  
  
Sun Tzu deftly charged forward, seemingly trying to tackle the huge elemental. The clanner realized his true intent too late, as Sun Tzu had already used a middle-knuckle fist to pinpoint the force of his entire fist into a tiny pressure point on the nose. With a thrust at 45 degrees, Sun Tzu had effectively disabled the elemental. Or so he'd thought. With a yelp of pain, the elemental reached for the Chancellor. Though he was already retreating on an imaginary wave, he wasn't fast enough to evade the lightning fast sweep the elemental made. Liao was dumped to the floor, with the clanner standing victorious above him. Sun Tzu closed his eyes, awaiting the traditional coup de grace...  
...which never came.   
  
"An honorable man does not deserve to die." The clanner said with a commanding voice as he helped Sun Tzu up. The others nodded in agreement. As soon as Sun Tzu turned his back on them, they left, quickly and silently. Away. Away from the Capellan Confederation. Away from Sun Tzu. The Chancellor once again called Jeffrey into the room. He picked him up in relief and hugged the prince, fiercely as he softly whispered, "Wou yong uren ai ni." *I will love you forever.* 


End file.
